Harry Potter and the Silver Stone
by 0Miracle-Max0
Summary: A challenge to get new vocabulary words into a Harry Potter story. New writer.


Stuck

"Look at this place!" shouted Hermione. "It looks like a pigsty!" "She also looks like a pigsty," murmumed Ron. Hermione's hair was unkempt and dirty, her clothing was destroyed, she was covered in dirt, her wand was malfunctioning, her face was bloody, her entire body was black and blue, and she was wearing a torn rag. "Never mind what it looks like, let's get out of here!" roared Harry. "Okay!" shouted Ron. Together, all three of them broke out of the cage. Harry looked himself over and was happy to see that no harm had been done to him. However, the only drink they had was stagnant, two month old juice that tasted bad.

Hermione was waiting for Ron and Harry to come back with supplies. It was a long time since they had freedom, and their spirits drooped. Suddenly, Ron and Harry burst in laughing. "What is it?" said Hermione, suprised. "We found something really rare!" laughed Harry. Finally, Ron controlled himself a little and gasped, "When we went looking for supplies, Harry thought he saw a glimpse of silver, and look what he found! He found the Silver Stone!" Hermione gave a little squeal and ran off to study it. Then she returned with a silver colored liquid. "You've got to drink this," she said, "I'm learning how to make it. It's called the Drought of Bravery, and if you want it, you need to drop the Silver Stone into juice." As they drank, Hermione added, "It will make you brave." Soon, Ron and Harry decided to make a daring escape. Ron and Hermione were to wait for a signal, and Harry was to peer around the curtain in the jail.

Eventually, Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke free of the jail, and were put back in by Death Eaters. After that happened more than 70 times, it became humdrum. So, they decided to give in. 4 days later, Ron became sick. It was then that to their horror, Harry and Hermione realized that the agriculture industry who supplied food to them were _purposely_ sending poisonous crops. So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ordered crops from a different agriculture industry who immediately sent good food and was happy to send more. One night, when Harry was lucky enough to find a chicken, Hermione and Ron were sitting by a fire, mercilessly grinding up small round seeds, stopping only to add a little vinegar. "Hello, Harry," said Hermione, "the agriculture industry decided to send these little seeds called mustard seeds. When you grind them and mix in a little water while grinding, they make a paste called mustard, which tastes good on meat. Try it." Harry tried it, and wanted to have it with meat most nights, and the agriculture industry was happy to replenish it.

After they were well fed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione put up special spells that backfired. The spells were supposed to help them escape, but instead summoned Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters summoned by the spells was none other than the horrible Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters prowled around Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were helplessly waiting for Bellatrix to make her decision. Suddenly, Bellatrix screamed, "What are you waiting for? The Dark Lord wants them all damaged! Torture them!" All the Death Eaters bellowed, "Cruci-," "NO!" shouted one unseen Death Eater, "Let me handle them! I shall personally see to it that I can make lots of changes to Potter, Weasly, and Granger!" The unseen Death Eater stepped out of the shadows, raised his mask, and thrust off his hood. He had long brown hair, a cherry and unicorn hair wand, and sleek yellow robes. Not only that, but his robes were decorated with bits of delicate gold fabric, to give his robes a bright yellow shine. "Whatever you're doing, hurry up!" shreiked Bellatrix. "Two more seconds before we attack!" A series of blinding flashes exploded out of the Death Eater's wand, creating a magical barricade.

"Well, I think you've done enough," said Bellatrix, "I think it's time for the Cruciatus Curse!" she added triumphantly. The Death Eater whispered, "When Bellatrix and the Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus Curse, don't panic! I've put up a barricade to reflect the Cruciatus Curse back. Tell your friends this, Potter!" So Harry whispered the Death Eater's news to Hermione, and even though she looked skeptical, she passed the news to Ron. Then, after Harry gave the Death Eater the "all clear" signal, the Death Eater nodded and stepped back to get a clear shot. "This is a test," he said, "Oh, not the Cruciatus Curse," he added, seeing the horrified looks, "just the Disarming Curse." So, he aimed his wand and tried to Disarm them, but instead, a ripple appeared, and the spell hit the Death Eater, causing his wand to fly out of his hand and hit Bellatrix. Bellatrix thought that was a signal, and seeing the Death Eater step back, the Cruciatus Curse was cast, and bounced back, so the Death Eater had to admit he decided to betray the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix was walking around shrieking orders to the Death Eaters. They were trying to find a complement for a potion to get them to snap out of the Cruciatus Curse that was placed upon them. The Cruciatus Curse caused the Death Eaters to fall, writhe, and scream.

Then, to see if you were able to fire spells from inside the barricade, Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it in a shape like a 5. The result was a hex that manifested as a flash of black light.

The hex hit Bellatrix in the face, and Bellatrix didn't like that. So, she turned around and was furious to see Hermione stood defiant 7 feet away with an in-your-face, literally, expression. Before Bellatrix could raise her wand to perform a deadly spell, she was hit in the face with the hex again. She felt like molten metal being turned into a shape. She was suprised to see her hand turning into a gold paw. Bellatrix started to say, "What's happening t-" CLANG! Bellatrix fell onto all fours, and was horrifed to see that her body was turning into a deer made out of pure gold. "I finally performed the hardest spell!" said Hermione.

The Death Eaters saw what happened to Bellatrix, and let up an uproar. Spells flew from every direction, and Death Eaters surrounded them from all sides. Then, when it looked like it was all over, 2 more Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. The first Death Eater held up his hand while the second Death Eater walked around to check the damage. The first Death Eater closed in, raised his mask, and thrust off his hood, revealing the Death Eater who put up the barricade. "The Death Eaters are placing a curse on this place any moment, so we need to act fast! I've made a picture of an easy to build fort, but I've also discovered some complex spells. Now, I can't perform these complex spells, even though I'm a skilled wizard," he wispered, "so I'll need help." "I'll help," said Hermione. They worked nervously, but were very diligent and efficient.


End file.
